


Первое свидание

by Dr_Bilyk



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Bilyk/pseuds/Dr_Bilyk
Summary: — Кажется, я опоздал на свидание.— Кажется, ты - идиот, Роудс.
Relationships: Will Halstead/Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med)
Kudos: 11





	Первое свидание

Уилл настолько нервничал, что на автомате начал примерять по второму кругу одни и те же рубашки. Вспоминая прошлые отношения, он никогда так не переживал, как сейчас. Хотя признания друг другу в чувствах у него и Коннора вышло спонтанно и без долгой подготовки. Обычная долгая смена, сложный пациент со своей историей, после которой Уилл захотел выпить с Коннором, и тянущийся вечер, когда он откровенно заявил, как устал от недосказанности. А дальше всё прошло так просто и взаимно, будто Роудс только этого и ждал.

После нескольких недель они наконец-то решились пойти дальше бара Молли и, конечно, своих квартир. Хотя Коннор был не прочь посиделок у него дома с заранее заказанной едой.

Глядя на себя в зеркало, Уилл пожалел, что не согласился на идею Коннора о чисто домашнем свидании. Ведь у свиданий не было стандартов, только он всё равно считал, что первый раз должен запомниться не пижамными штанами и едой на вынос. Пусть она и была из лучшего ресторана Чикаго.

Остановившись на тёмно-синей рубашке, Уилл придирчиво оценил свой вид. Конечно, до Роудса ему было далеко в подборе одежды. Мотнув головой, Уилл выкинул подобное умозаключение, зная, как старательно Коннор скрывал свой статус, особенно от него. Он не испытывал удовольствия от богатого положения своей семьи, а точнее - отца.

Посмотрев на часы, Уилл сразу заторопился, точно не имея никакого отношения к понятию опозданий, как и сам Коннор. Отправив короткое сообщение, что уже в пути, он спешно застегнул на себе пуховик, также быстро завязав на ботинках шнурки.

Несколько раз проверив телефон, добираясь до ресторана, Холстед немного расстроился, не увидев ни одного ответного сообщения. Хотя он и не отсылал вопроса, но всё равно надеялся на подобный текст, что Коннор тоже в пути.

Подойдя к забронированному столику, Уилл сел в мягкое кресло. Коннор настоял на этом тихом, но одновременно солидном месте. Мысленно Холстед признал, что здесь было по-настоящему приятно находиться.

Пока Уилл осматривал взглядом окружающую обстановку, к нему подошел официант.

— Вам сейчас подать еду? — Вежливо спросил он.

— Нет-нет, — затараторил Уилл, отрицательно мотая головой, — я дождусь своего парня.

Он не думал, что это так невероятно произносить вслух "мой парень". Невольно улыбнувшись, он прижал костяшки ладони к губам.

Просидев некоторое время, Уилл напрягся. Коннор опаздывал почти на двадцать минут. А главное, что он даже не предупредил его, что придет позже.

Набирая знакомый номер, Уилл хмурился, слушая неприятно долгие гудки, не предвещавшие ничего хорошего. Мысль, что Коннор в последний момент не захотел идти на свидание лишь на секунду мелькнула в голове Холстеда, сразу же растворившись. Коннор не мог так поступить, только не после их сложных взаимоотношений, прошедших долгий путь, переросших в нечто большее.

Уилл предположил, что Коннор застрял в пробке, только он всегда пользовался проверенным приложением, выставляя нужный маршрут, чтобы не тратить лишнее время.

Ещё одно оправдание отсутствию Коннора было непредвиденным - это вызов в больницу на срочную операцию.

Выйдя на улицу, Уилл уже звонил Мэгги, чтобы она помогла ему с поиском Коннора. Нервно теребя замок на куртке, он настойчиво набирал и набирал номер.

— Мэгги, почему ты не отвечала? Чёрт, я, наверное, не вовремя, но, — сразу начал говорить Уилл, не удосужившись услышать голос женщины, — может ты знаешь что-нибудь насчёт Коннора? Его не вызывали?

Мэгги прекрасно знала о том, что эти двое начали встречаться. Точнее, она заранее спрогнозировала их отношения, больше злясь, что они слишком долго боялись приблизиться друг к другу.

— Алло? Мэгги? — Напрягся Уилл, слыша в ответ тишину. Ему хотелось надеяться, что связь прервалась, только фоновый шум говорил об обратном.

— Доктор Роудс в порядке, — заговорила Мэгги, добавляя, — теперь в порядке.

— В смысле? — На одном дыхании произнёс Холстед.

— Уилл, ничего серьёзного, он попал в аварию, лёгкое сотрясение и два сломанных ребра, — поспешно доложила Мэгги, — пытаясь меньше пугать Уилла, — можешь забрать его.

— Я еду! — Садясь за руль, бросил Уилл, определённо не успокоившись после слов Мэгги.

— Только аккуратнее, дорога ужасная, — проворчала Локвуд, посчитав, что Роудса в отделении будет достаточно.

Благополучно добравшись до больницы, Уилл быстро забежал внутрь, встречаясь взглядом с Мэгги.

— Где он? — Хрипло спросил Холстед, надеясь, что Коннор действительно был в порядке, и Локвуд не пыталась приуменьшить ущерб, чтобы так сразу не шокировать его.

— Пятая палата, — кивнула она, ограничившись лишь тем ответом, о котором её и спросили. Слегка улыбнувшись, Мэгги подтвердила свою уверенную ставку на этих двоих, видя страх в перемешку с беспокойством в глазах Уилла.

– Коннор! - Уилл залетел в палату, облегчённо выдохнув, увидев сидящего на кровати мужчину. На лице были царапины, а правая сторона скулы слегка припухла. Другие повреждения не были заметны, не считая сгорбленной позы Коннора, явно спровоцированной сломанными рёбрами.

— Кажется, я опоздал на свидание, — тихо усмехнулся Коннор, подняв глаза на взъерошенного мужчину.

— Кажется, ты - идиот, Роудс, — проворчал Холстед, подходя ближе, — какого чёрта ты спешил?

— Я спешил к своему парню, — лёгкая ухмылка появилась на лице Коннора, когда Уилл недовольно фыркнул.

— Коннор, это несмешно, — выдохнул Уилл, присев рядом с мужчиной, — ты мог пострадать гораздо серьёзнее или и того хуже...

— Так, — нахмурился Коннор, опустив голову на плечо Уиллу, — но всё обошлось. Уилл, я в норме.

— Правда? — Недоверчиво переспросил Холстед, — и рёбра в норме?

— Ну, неделю придется воздержаться, — подмигнул Коннор, всё же вытягивая Уилла из обеспокоенного состояния, видя, как тот закатил глаза, невольно улыбнувшись.

— Пойдем домой. Ты определенно добился своего, — фыркнул Уилл, помогая Коннору подняться и одевая на него куртку.

— Ты о чём? — Изогнув бровь, Коннор практически повис на Уилле, медленно направившись к выходу.

— О твоём предложении провести свидание у тебя дома, — пояснил Уилл, ничуть не расстроившись от такой перспективы. Всё же пижамы всегда были удобнее рубашек и официальных галстуков.

Коннор рассмеялся, гордо подняв голову, чувствуя маленькую победу. Это действие не укрылось от Уилла.

— Я надеюсь, больше не будет свиданий в больнице, — ворчал Уилл, усадив Коннора на заднее сидение.

— Зато будет, что вспомнить на наших годовщинах, — лёгко пожал плечами Коннор, проигнорировав прищуренный взгляд Уилла.

Проводя остаток ночи на широком диване, давно покончив с пастой и всякими другими закусками, Уилл и Коннор сидели в обнимку, обмениваясь нежными взглядами, короткими фразами и долгими поцелуями. Они не сомневались, что навсегда запомнят такое первое свидание.


End file.
